nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening ist ein Videospiel für den Game Boy und Teil der Legend-of-Zelda-Reihe. Das Spiel, das von der Fachkritik überschwänglich gelobt wurde, verkaufte sich mehr als 4 Millionen Mal. Es erschien als Neuauflage auch für den Game Boy Color. Handlung Während einer Seereise erleidet Link aufgrund eines Sturmes Schiffbruch und strandet auf der Insel Cocolint. Er wird bewusstlos am Strand von einer jungen Frau mit dem Namen Marin gefunden. Link erwacht in einem Bett im Haus von Marin und ihres Vaters. Dieser gibt dem Helden ein Schild, den er angespült am Strand gefunden hat. Link macht sich auf den Weg das Dorf zu erkunden und begibt sich zum Strand, wo er auch sein Schwert wieder findet. Link freundet sich mit Marin an, die fasziniert von ihm ist und seinen Berichten von Dingen fern der. Sie selbst hegt den Wunsch, die Insel eines Tages zu verlassen, um die Welt zu erkunden. Von einer weißen Eule erfährt Link von seinem bevorstehenden Abenteuern. Um die Insel wieder verlassen zu können muss er die acht Instrumente der Sirenen finden, die in Dungeons versteckt sind. Nur mit all diesen Musikinstrumenten kann er den Windfisch aufwecken, der hoch auf einem Berg in einem riesigen Ei ruht. Allerdings stellen sich Link zahlreiche Albtraumwesen entgegen, die ein Erwachen des Windfisches verhindern wollen, um über die Insel herrschen zu können. Nach und nach erfährt Link, dass die gesamte Insel mit all seinen Bewohnern und Gegnern, nicht real ist, sondern nur im Traum des Windfisches existiert. Dennoch bleibt der Held in dieser Traumwelt gefangen, sollte er den Windfisch, einer Art geflügeltem Bartenwal, nicht wecken. Am Ende des Spieles, nachdem der Windfisch erwacht ist, verschwindet die Insel Cocolint. Link, der die Gefahr mit der Insel zu verschwinden überstand, findet sich auf Treibholz auf dem Meer treibend wieder. Er blickt in den Himmel und sieht über sich den Windfisch hinweg fliegen. Wenn man nie gestorben ist, erblickt man zuletzt noch eine Möwe. Diese ist Marin, die sich nun ihren Wunsch, die Welt zu sehen, erfüllen kann und überall für die Menschen singt. Entwicklung Link's Awakening erschien 1993, und war das erste Zelda-Spiel für den Game Boy. Wie A Link to the Past verfügt es über deutsche Texte und Batteriespeicher. Das Spiel wird, wie im Vorgänger, aus der Vogelperspektive gespielt und orientiert sich generell an dessen Stil und wiederlegte somit Stimmen die eine derart aufwändige Grafik auf dem Game Boy unmöglich hielten. Dieses Zelda, das als erstes nicht im Land Hyrule spielt und in dem auch die titelgebende Prinzessin Zelda nicht erscheint, ist zudem das erste Handheld-Zelda überhaupt. Die Entwicklung des Spieles begann unmittelbar nach Vollendung des Japan-exklusiven Game Boy-Spieles Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru. Dieses Spiel, eine Mischung aus RPG und Action-Adventure, besaß bereits einige Merkmale des nachfolgenden Zelda-Titels. Infolgedessen nutzt auch Link's Awakening dieselbe Engine wie Kaeru no Tame ni Kane wa Naru. Einige Hauptcharaktere aus diesem Spiel haben Gastauftritte in Link's Awakening (wie auch zahlreiche Figuren der Super Mario-Reihe). Entwickelt wurde das Spiel unter der Leitung von Takashi Tezuka, der bereits an allen früheren Zelda-Titeln, sowie Super Mario Bros. und Super Mario Bros. 3 mitwirkte. Link's Awakening DX Aufgrund des Erfolges der Originalversion, und um die Verkäufe der neuen Hardware zu unterstützen, wurde das Spiel 1998 zur Markteinführung des Game Boy Colors unter dem Titel Link's Awakening DX neu aufgelegt. 'DX' steht dabei für die Deluxe-Version des Spiels. Als einer der beliebtesten Titel für diese Handheld-Konsole wurde auch die Neuauflage ein Erfolg und verkaufte sich rund 2,2 Millionen Mal. Das Spiel war auch mit dem "alten" Game Boy spielbar, jedoch gab es ein neues Labyrinth, dessen Rätsel man nur mit dem Game Boy Color lösen konnte. Neben der nun farbigen Grafik bot das Spiel außerdem Game-Boy-Printer-Unterstützung. Zensur Bei der Game Boy Color-Version wurde das Spiel von Nintendo leicht zensiert, um damit einige anrüchige und zweideutige Szenen aus dem Spielinhalt zu enfernen: *Bei der Übersetzung der Original-Version erlaubte sich der Übersetzer der deutschen Fassung, der damalige Chefredakteur der hauseigenen Zeitschrift Club Nintendo, Claude M. Moyse, einen Scherz, der bei Nintendo Ungemarsch stieß. Wenn man als Spieler die gegnerischen Elektroblobs mit dem Zauberpulver der Hexe bestäubt, geben diese von sich wie "Nie ohne Kondom", "Gib mir deinen Saft, ich geb dir meinen", Irgenwelche Sorgen, Nöte oder Probleme" und Stop the War! Give peace a chance!. Bei der fünf Jahre späteren DX-Fassung wurden die Sätze durch "harmlosere" ersetzt. *Im Spiel macht Link die Bekanntschaft mit einer Meerjungfrau. Im Original beklagt sie sich, sie hätte beim Schwimmen ihr Bikinioberteil verloren. In der Neuauflage vermisst sie jedoch eine weniger brisante Perlenkette. Aufgrund dieser Änderung fehlen auch weitere Folgescherze, wie der Kommentar der Nixe ("Hey! Laß das, Du Strolch!") zum Versuch Links, beim Tauchen ihre nackten Brüste zu sehen. Bereits das Finden des Oberteils, gestaltet sichin der Neuauflage anders. Fällt im Original noch der Kommentar "Dein Angelhacken ist nun ein sexy Bikini-Oberteil! - Wow! Sabber...", wurde auch dieser Satz in einen harmloseren geändert. *Im Tierdorf befindet sich in einem Haus ein Krokodil-Künstler, der ein weibliches Nilpferd, das in ein Handtuch gewickelt ist und schamhaft posiert, malt. Jedes mal, wenn man das Haus betritt so steht das Nilpferd erst aufrecht und hat das Handtuch lediglich um die Hüften gewickelt. Nach kurzer Zeit allerdings kauert es und geht in die beschriebene, verschämte Pose über. In der DX-Fassung fehlt diese Pose. Stattdessen sitzt die Nilpferddame plump auf dem Boden der Hütte. Sonstiges *Im April 2005 wurde als Aprilscherz die Weltkarte einer angeblichen Neuauflage von Link's Awakening für den Game Boy Advance online gestellt. Die Weltkarte entsprach dem grafischen Stil von The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Karte von Fans erstellt wurde. *In der deutschen Version des Spiels hat sich der damalige Club Nintendo-Chefredakteur Claude M. Moyse genau wie Kazumi Totaka in Form eines eigenen Songs verewigt: Wenn man im Spielstand-Menü als Name "MOYSE" eingibt, ertönt eine eigens von eben jenem Chefredakteur komponierte Melodie. Dieser Song existiert nur in der deutschen "alten" Version und DX-Version. Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda ! Kategorie:Action-Spiel Kategorie:Abenteuer-Spiel Kategorie:Game Boy Kategorie:Game Boy Color Kategorie:1993 Game Boy-Spiel Kategorie:1998 Game Boy Color-Spiel Kategorie:1999 Game Boy Color-Spiel